gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Scripts
__TOC__ =Scripts= The Scripts here are designed to be run by the Stormfront FE, Wizard FE, or eScape. They are most commonly used to automate repetitive tasks, provide a means to avoid excessive memorization, or simply increase efficiency. The script archives currently need to be filled up, but will be overflowing shortly enough. If you have any scripts that you would like posted here (but don't want to bother with the wiki), you can always e-mail them to GSGuide.net (at) gmail (dot) com and it will be added for you. Script Archives GSGuide.net has an extensive list of scripts available for use. * Guild Scripts - Scripts for the various Guild related tasks * Hunting Scripts - Scripts that you might use during hunting * Miscellaneous Scripts - Scripts that don't fall into any other category * Platinum Scripts - Scripts Specific to GSIV Platinum * Profession Scripts - Scripts for the various Profession related tasks * Puzzle Scripts - Scripts to help you solve puzzles faster * Society Scripts - Scripts for the various Society related tasks * Town Scripts - Scripts for tasks done with town * Traveling Scripts - Scripts that help you get to/from places GSIV Official Scripting Policy This information is pulled directly from GSIV Game Policy. We will try to keep this up to day, however please refer to the official policy at all times in the event of a policy change. SCRIPTING POLICY Scripting: Long-term scripting to gain skills in GemStone IV is prohibited. Scripting is using any method (such as a scripting language or "rest mode") to send a series of automated commands to the game without needing to be at the keyboard. Repetitive actions are often placed into macros or short scripts to make these actions easier on the typing fingers or simply easier to do. However, experience and player reaction has shown that long term scripting to gain skills is disruptive to game play, helping to destroy the atmosphere that has been carefully nurtured in GemStone IV. In addition, it puts undue stress upon system resources which makes it harder to keep the game scaled to the needs of its players. Players who spend hours scripting skills, especially while AFK (Away from the Keyboard or letting their computer script run their character while they sleep or work), don't just miss out on gaming opportunites (such as roleplaying, merchants, invasions, etc.), they skip ahead at rates which the GMs can't support and wind up at the edge of what the game provides quicker than was intended in the design. Long term scripting also tends to keep resources away from other players by keeping rooms and creatures to themselves for days on end. What constitutes long-term scripting? The following is a general guide to help you avoid being warned by a GM for long term scripting. It's not an absolute and the GM's judgment will vary from instance to instance. Each instance of long term scripting will be judged independently. However, any scripting activity that lasts over 10 minutes will be considered long-term scripting. Also, spending 25% or more of your time online scripting will be considered excessive. In any case, AFK scripting is entirely against GemStone IV policy and is immediately a warnable offense (If you need to go grab a sandwich or leave your keyboard, you should stop any experience scripting to avoid being warned. The excuse that you left your keyboard only for a few minutes will not prevent you from gaining a warning since the GM will have no way of verifying that fact). Exception: In general, if you are running a script that does not gain you experience, it does not fall under this policy. However, any script that's deemed by a GM to be disruptive or not in the best interest of GemStone IV or its players will be warned when discovered. IE, if you script moving in and out of a room, it may garner a warning because it causes undue screen scroll. New Script Outline If you would like to upload a script, please use the standard below when creating a new page for your script. If you would like to see how it looks, please view my Test Script. Description Please Insert a Description of what the script is used for here Syntax Please describe the proper way to use the script The Script < p r e > Insert the script here - remove the spaces from the < p r e > and < / p r e > tags. < / p r e > Special note - Listed here are all the categories of scripts available. Please remove any categories the script does not belong to. Also please do not use more than 2 categories except in special cases. (you can remove this text if you like) Category:Guild Scripts Category:Hunting Scripts Category:Miscellaneous Scripts Category:Platinum Scripts Category:Profession Scripts Category:Puzzle Scripts Category:Society Scripts Category:Town Scripts Category:Traveling Scripts Script Requests If you have a particular script that you would like to have created for you (within reason), please add it to the list of Script Requests and hopefully someone will either find an appropriate one or create one for you. __NOEDITSECTION__